


Sleepdancing

by InkSplodge



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dancing, Dreamscapes, F/M, Kissing, Post-Movie(s), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Sarah finds herself within a white and gold ballroom, one she finds familiar but can't quite place. This time though it's deserted, except for a man she remembers from a world not quite like her own.





	Sleepdancing

It was… Familiar.

The white and gold ballroom that seemed to stretch further than the eye could see. Pearls and feathers cascades from the ceiling, whilst the floor was littered with forgotten item, as though everyone had just disappeared.

Sarah moved onwards; uneven ground making her travel up steps and across a small bridge. Further exploration saw tables with golden throws and food, seats in the forms of golden cushions and white fur rugs.

It was all familiar, except that the room was darker, the only lights being speckled candles.

A long mirror caught her attention, where her reflection blinked back at her. Sarah looked older, adorn in careful and light make-up. However, her dress didn’t quite match her surroundings; a wide ball gown and oversized sleeves fitted whilst the silver did not. Hands came to the jewellery that lined her neck and hung from her ears; moving them to hair that was oversized but lightly decorated with flowers and ribbons.

Despite looking elegant, Sarah felt lonely. For a moment, she couldn’t recall why. Thoughts only thinking of now and her reflection. Tilting her head, Sarah looked over herself once more.

She was pulled away when a humming sounded out, as thought it was forever reaching.

A spark.

Sarah knew she had to find the source.

With hurried steps and careful ears, she searched her surroundings, trying desperately to find the source before it was gone.

The sound took her to the centre of the ballroom. Overlooking the sunken floor, Sarah saw where the humming was coming from.

A tall man.

Eccentric blonde hair was the first thing to take her attention, but then his black clothing. Boots, trousers, and a sparkling jacket that reminded her of the night’s sky. The sound was coming from him, but he did not turn around. It seemed he was waiting, gloved hands clasped behind his back.

Sarah started moving to him, without looking at where she was going, and not caring, almost knowing he would disappear if she took her eyes from him.

Taking the last steps down, her heels on the white floor sounded out as the humming stopped. The man knew she was there.

Swiftly her steps took her across the floor. Unblinking, her only focus was upon him.

The man turned, smiling, and then his name was all she could think. Her eyes covered his body; the stones and shirt that covered his neck, the way he looked over her.

It took moments to realise he was now standing in front of her, himself taking the last few steps to bring them together. Hand outstretched to her, Sarah gazed at his action. Then she took his hand.  

A silent melody must have played as he started moving with her, both gliding in the silence though in sync.

They weren’t talking, only watching, until he began to hum once more. The song that must have been playing just out of frequency.

It was perfect.

Expertly moving, he began to spin her.

Sarah flowed with him, until stumbling against ruffles and heels.

The humming stopped as she fell. He moved. Sarah collided against his chest for support.

Moments passed, her right hand still in his, lifted from the move. The other was against his jacket, clinging on in order to stay up right. Her left cheek was pressed against his shoulder, but the rest of her body forced back with the dress’s volume.

They stood until she no longer swayed, until all her weight was forced onto him and he held her steady.

Sarah’s eyes closed, not wanting to see his face. How close he would be. How his eyes would fall on her.

She wished their clothing weren’t getting in the way.

It felt as though a weight had been lifted. Opening her eyes, she noticed his clothing had changed, now all dressed in white. A tunic that was low enough to show chest where the frills were parted, a white fur cloak that was wrapped around his shoulders, cream trousers and boots that covered his lower half.

The hand on his chest pulled back to feel her own hair, only held up with a flower crown. Gazing down to her own clothing, Sarah noticed they had also changed; a white slim dress adorned her figure, with sleeves long and draping. For a moment, it felt familiar.

It was a realisation that her body was pressed close against his. The hand in her hair came back to settle against his chest.

Eyes moved to where their hands were still joined, but he no longer wore gloves. Now noticing how the cuffs encircled his wrist, how the tunic lay against his chests, how the front showed off his neck. Moving further up, eyes flowed over mouth and nose until meeting his gaze.

“Is this how it’s supposed to go, Sarah?”

Staring, her mouth parted, wanting to speak but found no words could flow.

His hand then came to hers where it was pressed against his chest. Encapsulating it, he gently moved it back to his upper arm, moving his own hand down to her waist.

Leaning back into position, Sarah’s eyes were still on him, his eyes on her.

Then he hummed the song once more, as they danced and moved.

Spinning her once again, she did not fall, instead flowed into hold as their dance continued.

Pace changed as the humming slowed, till they were swaying on the spot, in the middle of the room.

His hands came from her. Sarah kept her own hands motionless in the air.

Taking the cloak from himself, he swung it over her shoulders until it was comfortably on her, feeling the fur tickle her neck.

Humming continued as he took her hands gently, placing them around his neck. Sarah allowed her arms to circle and hang loosely. His hands shifted to her hips.

Eyeline still trained on each other, his hum continued until he had a small smile.

Sarah smiled back, eyes closing as she did so.

She felt his hands on her, her hands on him. She felt him moving until his face was by hers.

His voice came out as a whisper, spoken into her ear. “You can wake up now, Sarah.”

Sarah opened her eyes to be met with her darkened room, body feeling hot under the sheets, with the reminiscence of a kiss still on her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about making this into a little series, with more chapters, more explanations, more fluff, more angst, and more Jareth/Sarah.   
> But was going to see how people like this and if anyone would be interested in that.


End file.
